User talk:Brodly
Welcome Hello ;)--image:questbrod.png 10:32, 20 January 2007 (CST) Redirect adding the redirect tag sets that up, example below. I already set it up for your image for u =) #REDIRECT User:Brodly --Midnight08 14:22, 8 January 2007 (CST) : Thank you very much for setting it up =D :I also tried that, but adding the #REDIRECT thingy would remove the image or something, at least it didnt work out =P --image:questbrod.png 15:23, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Well glad i could get it working for you at least... wasnt sure myself so figured i could learn a bit and if i messed up i could revert=P --Midnight08 15:27, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Do you like watch everyone's page, because you reply so fast? --image:questbrod.png 15:29, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::I watch recent changes, and every edit i make adds the edit to my watchlist. It emails my aol which i have up which gives me an audible tone whenever a change is made to my watchlist =) (sometimes my watching of BLEACH gets in the way of my response time tho =)--Midnight08 15:32, 8 January 2007 (CST) Ranger Studded Leather I've seen your images - you might want to try getting the same images in an area with more neutral, bright light. The place I chose was Isle of the Nameless (From Great Temple in PvP isles) behind the axe/hammer warriors, by the beach. To make the image clearer, also, use /attention to pose. See my images at Ranger Kurzick Armor (female). Craw 15:33, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Hmm, i thought the contrast between background and character was good enough, i can see the difference pretty good. --image:questbrod.png 15:36, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::My screen is likely darker than yours, and I can barely make it out. Sorry to nitpick, thought I'd just suggest a change. Craw 17:49, 26 January 2007 (CST) Vandalism Why in the world are you in messing up my unlocks page? Please don't do that. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:07, 26 January 2007 (CST) :What do you mean, my own unlocks page?? --image:questbrod.png 23:53, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Ooh sorry now i see what I've done, I changed clarity to not unlocked, and I didn't do that at my own list, because I still had your codepage on too, really sorry --image:questbrod.png 23:56, 26 January 2007 (CST) Pictures thanx for the compliment on the pics. worked hard on the chars so i am a little proud can you tell. hehe :D Hi You speak Dutch? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 17:18, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I am Dutch :D image:questbrod.png 17:22, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::nice, so do I. MY userpage for more information :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 17:27, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Test Sig Just a test [[User:Brodly|'~~Brodly']] 05:38, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)